camelot_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating Npc Pages
1. Setup for ease of use. Have the game in Windowed mode 1920X1080. Move the map offside and with it open drag the combat box to bottom left corner, this allows for easy /loc image captures. Any Image capturing software that allows a dragged capture box at a single hotkey is best. https://postimages.org/app is a good one. 2. Capturing the base images. Create a folder with the Npcs name, then Ctrl+C the text from the folder. Using Alt+Z removes the Ui. F11 while in the game changes between camera mode, the First person view is easiest for this, no character in the way. Take a front image (If using Postimage tool simply click outside the game and hit F11, then drag a box around the Npc, Postimage gives handles to resize your capture box. Smaller isn't better, a decent size is nice capturing the name and some of the background and foot location. Again if using Postimage tool a box will have sprung up, Click the Icon that looks like a disk and Ctrl+V the name into the save field and adding a space and then Front at the end. A Back and Side if it has a weapon on the side or untargetable pet. Turn Ui and third person back on. Alt+Z and F11. Now we must be very careful to not right click the npc. We move on top of the Npc and face the way they are, then we left click the Npc so the combat box displays the 'You target (Npc name)' followed by whatever it comes up with, then simply type /loc and resizing the combat box slightly after to ensure it has from 'You target (Npc name)' and your /loc printout as such. Now get a pic of the map and combat box all in one and using Ctrl+V again to add the name to capture with a Loc at the end. We now have the base images. 3. Capturing the Extra Images Continue on now with a right click to get their Sells list or Talk box. That is all images now taken. Front, Back, Side if it was needed, Loc, Talk and Sells if they were needed. 4. Understanding why Right Click Images are done after the Base Images Below is why all the Right Click Sells lists and Talk box is done last. Here the Npc has been right clicked and walked away from, but he is still facing where I talked to him, which was the complete opposite direction he was standing originally. They take from approximately 30 seconds to several minutes to return to their original position, which would be horrible in the Front, Back and Side images for visual location. 5. Easily upload the Images. Open and drag an image from the folder onto 'Choose a File' button, continue down the buttons adding your Images. As you can see in the image below they have been dropped on in order of taking them which helps in the steps below. Go ahead and hit the upload button. 6. Categorizing the Images. Right-click each image in the page that appeared stating the uploads were successful and open them in a new tab. (In this picture I have it in a new window just for the tutorial) Now click on the first Image in a new tab and hit E, on the right is a 'Categories' menu. For Npcs if you begin to type Npc into it a list of the categories available appears, simply click the 'NpcImages' and save it. The Sells pages from a merchant go into MerchantImages, the Loc images go into NpcLocs the Talk images into NpcTalk. 7. A brief category check Once saved, at the bottom of the Image page beside the 'Categories:' link should be the name of the category you entered. If no category is beside the 'Categories:' link, it is uncategorized and should be fixed! 8.The Npc page Using the button and hitting Ctrl+V will paste the Npcs name into the page name field (Unless for some awkward reason you've used Ctrl+C on something else..) boom page created. Hit edit and paste in the following: Clicking after the = signs and Ctrl+V the name in. Do the same after the File: so it matches the images you took. See? A method in having uniform names for images. Don't forget to delete the File: lines which aren't needed. Eg: You have a Npc that doesn't sell anything, you would delete both the 'Sells 1' and 'Sells 2' lines. Now categories time again. Starting to type the Zone Name of the Npc into the Category box should bring up a Unfinished category for it, select that. If it is a Merchant as well, begin typing in Merchant and a category to select should appear. Neither of these are 'Image' categorys. Save it and there is a Npc page. If the Npc has a Title or other fields like a quest, fear not. Editing the page with the 'Visual' editor and clicking on the Npc box will bring up the full template to type in the extra information. Category:HelpPages